The Fearsome Four!
by Lara Jane Magnus
Summary: squeal to, The troublesome two, o stand alone, more trouble causing mayhem
1. The Magnus Family

*_this kinda goes along with me other story The Troublesome Two but could stand alone, some reference to it. And those of you who are reading the troublesome two I will update that soon too*_

Chapter 1: The Magnus Family

"Ash! Hey Ash!" Lara said running toward her friend of like twelve years. "Ashley, Ashley, Ashley!"

Said Ashley turns around toward the sound of Lara saying her name over and over again. "Yeah that's my name, now don't wear it out, what ya want Lara?"

"Are me you and Elise still on for tonight?" she asks with a mischievous smile.

"Oh ya! It's been forever since you too came over, just been me and Henry to cause trouble, the troublesome two instead of the fearsome four! Mwhahaha!" fakes cough, "I meant ha-ha. Ya that's what I meant." Ashley replied with a wicked smile. "Now where is that un-evil twin of yours?"

"I dunno, maybe in a closet, maybe not," Lara replied with a guilty look on her face.

"Lara you didn't!" Ashley said with mock astonishment. "You truly are the evil twin."

"Ah but she did! but have no fear! I just went poof and I was out! Don't you wish you were as cool as me?" Elise said seeming to appear out of, well, nowhere, which now that you think about it, she probably did… hmmmm creepy.

"Uh not really, seeing as how I can teleport." Ashley said in a cocky way.

"So! I can poof" Elise said waving her hands "which means I can get into your house while the EM field is up and you cant!"

"Stalker much!" Ashley said jokeingly.

"Ugh will you two stop fighting! Someone's going to hear! And Ashley your mum wouldn't be too happy bout that now would she? And I beat both of you!" Lara said as she steered them toward their first class.. Geometry.. ick!

"what? What could possibly be better than teleporting?" Ashley said.

"Or poofing!.. I have yet to find a better word for it!"

"Umm Flying!.. being able have whatever weapon, or anything you want to just 'poof' into your hand!" Lara exclaimed as the approached the geometry room.

"Whatever, I still say teleporting is better, plus I was borne with it, you two fell in toxic waste and that's what the result was. But I have to admit I'm kinda jealous." Ashley admitted.

"Okay class, sit down time for a test." Class groans as the teacher Ms Karp announces the test.

"Crap I forgot about it," Ashley nudged Lara and then whispered "you wanna pull the fire alarm? Or let me copy?"

"Tempting with the fire alarm but just copy.. We have a test in history too and I was tryin to save the fire alarm for that class."

"Nice…" Ashley said nodding her head in approval.

The girls weren't 'bad' per say but they were sneaky, trouble makers, you know the usual brilliant mastermind, sneaky ninja, and the clueless ones, make up the three musketeers that they are at school, but at the master minds house, plus the genius tech god, you get double trouble times four. Or so they had been told, but bad, noooo. Anyone who thinks that will get whopped upside the head with the sneaky ninja's kangawoo George!

History

"I sooo don't wanna take this test Lara!" Elise said.

"Well we have too."

"You could always pull the alarm," Ashley suggested

"Yeah you cou.." poof Elise disappears.

Outside in hall…

"Weeee… weeee… wee… just keep spinnin… just keep spinnin… what do weeee do weeee spin spin spin spin hehe…" Elise was in the hall spinning and saying that.

History

"Where'd Elise go?" Ashley asked cocking her head in the manner of thinking.

"Weeee… weeee… wee… just keep spinnin… just keep spinnin… what do weeee do weeee spin spin spin spin hehe…" was heard from the hall.

"If I had to guess I'd say in the hall, but that's only a guesstament." Lara said getting up to go out and join her, er I mean get her. "You comin Ash?"

"Yeah."

"Weeee… weeee… wee… just keep spinnin… just keep spinnin… what do weeee do weeee spin spin spin spin hehe…" the three musketeers were now doing this in the hall together and the teacher Mr. Nagy was none the wiser

After school

"Ello girls." Helen said greeting the three girls as they walked in from school.

"Ello Ms Magnus." Lara and Elise said in unison.

"Ello mum" Ashley said.

"so Ash how much trouble have you and Henry caused while we were er outta commission?" Lara asked.

"Well let's see… Henry and I dyed Nikolas hair…"

"What colour?" Elise asked.

"Wait for it… wait for it…" and three seconds later they all busted up laughing as they saw the still pink haired Tesla round the corner.

"Laugh all you want children but be warned I will get you back, and your pretty too!"

"I think the dye has gotten to his head." Lara pointed out.

"Nope he's been on wine restriction cause we have none, since he finished it off. He's going crazii." Ashley informed them

"Most people go crazii on Wine but not him… vampires are weird, cool, but weird." Lara said.

"You bet." Ashley agreed. "Oh and for mum's birthday, me and Henry got her coffee, flowers, and I made a new abnormal."

"Don't you mean found?" Elise asked.

"Nope. I mean made. I baked her a cake, cept it grew legs and ran round the kitchen and mum named him umm well I forget what she named him."

"Speaking of your mum, you know who she reminds me of?" Lara said.

"Umm no. who?"

"Morticia Adams."

"How?"

"Well, cause she wears a lot of black, has black hair, and well the theme song kinda fits yo fam." Lara explained.

"How so?"

"Well… They're creepy and they're kooky, Mysterious and spooky, They're altogether ooky, The Magnus Family." She says snapping her fingures at the correct times.

"Okay ya we are wee bit creepy, kooky and spooky, but ooky? What else?"

"Their house is a museum. When people come to see 'em They really are a screa-um. The Magnus Family." She says snapping her fingures at the correct times.

"Okay ya our house is kinda a museum, when people see my dad, or out butler then ya the do scream hehe anything else?"

"Yepp…Neat Sweet Petite So get a witch's shawl on. A broomstick you can crawl on. We're gonna pay a call on The Magnus Family." She says snapping her fingures at the correct times.

"ummm ya were are neat, who's sweet? Petite? Oi now! Witch's shawl? Broomstick? Umm up till the last part you had me."

"Okay so you agree?" Elise asked.

"Yep."

"As do I." Helen said from the stairs.

"Ahh.. see creepy! Hehe" Lara said then broke out laughing.

"I agree as well." John said as he appeared beside Elise.

"Ahhh Jack the Ripper! Take her!" Elise said pointing to Lara, "she did a report on you that only got a C take her not me! Ahhh!" Elise said laughing and running in a circle, then poof, she was gone.

"Well that took care of her." Ashley said with a smile.

"The Magnus Family," Lara said and then disappeared with Ashley.


	2. Knives, Aliens, and poofing oh my!

Chapter two: Knives, Aliens, and poofing oh my!

"The Magnus Family," Lara said and then disappeared with Ashley…

"Well that took care of them… now to go sharpen my knife." John said looking at his knife with a longing.

"No stabbing anyone!" Helen yelled.

"_You ruin all the fun!" John said jokingly as he teleported to the room he was_ lodging in.

"Where are we?" A very distraught Elise asked.

"Well if I had to guess I'd say we were in outta space." Ashley said very calmly as if it were a normal event, which now that you think about it with these three anything was 'normal'.

"Then hows come we breathin huh?" Elise asked.

"Cause we're awesome like that duh! Hehe." Lara answered.

"True… Ahhh alien!" Elise said and then ran around in her trade mark circle (if that is even possible in space.) and then poof she was gone.

"She really needs to learn to control that!" Ashley said before teleporting to go find her… er not find her but join her on the fun and interesting looking alien ship…

"That she does that she does…" Lara said flying away to join them.

"Where are the girls?" Henry asked Magnus.

"Oh somewhere not here I really don't know… Elise saw John and well poofed away and the others followed… why?"

"Cuz they were supposed to meet me for a movie night." Henry lied… really they were gunna cause lots and lots of trouble but why would you tell your mom/ boss that? I mean you would have to be dumb or clueless which he was neither… well most times. "but o well," he went off looking for them.

"Ahh alien" Elise said.

"Alien!" Ashley said.

"Alien… cool!" Lara said.

"Yes yes yes we have established that I am an alien now take me to your leader… er I mean principle." The alien said.

"Talking Alien!" Ashley, Elise and Lara said. Elise started running in a circle but Ashley and Lara grabbed her before she poofed away.

"Yes my name is Monkey… what is yours?" the alien er- I mean Monkey said.

Elise, Ashley, and Lara all stood stock still in shock staring at Monkey, this was weird and a bit scary for _them_ of all people they were monster hunters for cryin out loud and the alien scared them? Jack the Ripper was Ashley's dad, she had Sasquatch as her butler and her mum's old friend was a vampire and the house pets were Creepy Abnormal monster like thingies and now they was scared? Man did they need to get their priorities straight!

"What are your names?" Monkey asked again.

"Umm Lara, and this is," Lara said breaking from her shock and pointing to Ashley then Elise "Ashley and Elise."

"Full name earthling."

"Ashley Marie Magnus, Elise Lee Sm… er I mean Magnus," Ashley said using her last name for all of them, I mean they did practically LIVE at her house they were like family, "and Lara Jane Magnus, at yo service, Monkey.. hehe."

"Why are you here?" Lara asked.

"To teach you Russian… er I mean teach you… I came all the way from the planet Rolrd in the 100 grand galaxy to teach middle school and you know where I could find a job?" Monkey asked.

"John! John!" Helen yelled looking for the slightly deranged serial er I mean former serial killer.

"Yes?" he said pooping his head up from where he was sharpening his knife.

"Just checking in."

"Don't you mean on me?" John asked with an evil smile on his face.

"Well uh… no… not really I figured you were grown up enough to know what not to do."

"Likely story!" John said jokingly.

"As a matter o fact our school needs a Language and Science teacher… but you need a new name, like… like…"Ashley trailed off in thought.

"Like… Evelyn Salt!" Lara chimed in.

"Yeah, now let's go! Come on grab my hand Evelyn, Elise take Lara." Ashley said.

"Wait! We aren't takin her home are we?" Elise whined.

"Oh but we are." And with that they teleported away.

"We're back." Ashley sing songed as the arrived at the Sanctuary.

**horror music plays** dun dun dun!


End file.
